Hostage Situation
by John Silver fan
Summary: Anderson finds himself in a interesting situation while in a small store looking for a quick breakfast.


**Author's Note: I've discovered it's fun to put characters into situation that they most likely wouldn't normally find themselves in. Here's one with Anderson.**

* * *

><p>Father Alexander Anderson entered the small store in search of something to eat quickly for breakfast. People glanced at the towering priest, but upon spotting the collar and cross paid relaxed and paid him no more mind. He scanned the shelves of food, nearly bumping into a small, pregnant woman. He swiftly reeled back before making contact.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Father."

"No. It was my fault," he said, smiling kindly.

The woman craned her neck and attempted to reached for a box of cookies. However, she couldn't quite reach since they were on the top shelf. Anderson picked up the box and handed it to her. Blushing, she took it.

"Thank you, Father. Sometimes, being short is a bother."

He chuckled. She was very short, smaller even than Seras Victoria.

"As can being tall, my child."

Screams interrupted their conversation. Anderson whirled as a masked man came into the isle holding an assault rifle.

"Up front with the others!"

Anderson paused. He could take him out easily. His green eyes slid to his companion. If he did she might get hit. He wouldn't take that risk. Slowly, he raised his hands.

"All right, lad. No need to get threatening."

They started to walk towards the front, where three other men stood.

"Against the wall with the others."

Anderson helped his companion sit first before lowering himself to the floor. He could see she, like everyone else, was scared. His calm demeanor helped the others calm a little though. It helped them to see that the priest wasn't afraid even as the thugs came over and tied his hands behind his back. They weren't going to take a chance with the big man, priest or not.

"What's yer name?" he asked his companion, trying to get her to focus on him rather than her fear.

"Monica Hunter, Father."

"I'm Father Anderson."

The paladin's green eyes scanned the people and the thugs. The cashier was shaking as she was led away to get the key to the cash registers. The children were crying, even as their parents, encouraged by the Anderson's calm, tried to quiet them.

One of the thugs, the one who had found Anderson and Monica, came over.

"Shut up! Shut them up!"

"They can't help it. They're scared," said one man.

The thug turned and hit him with the butt of his gun.

"Stop it! Ye'll just scare the children more and make them cry more."

He turned to the priest.

"You want the same, Father?"

He raised his gun to hit Anderson as well but backed down upon seeing that the massive priest wasn't intimated.

"Just shut the brats up," he snarled, walking to the front entrance.

Anderson looked around. There were about ten children in all. He knew it would be next to impossible to get them to stop crying since they were so terrified. Carefully, keeping an eye out of any of the thugs, he called one of his throwing knives to his hand. They had bound him with wire. He could break it, but not without slicing deeply into his wrists. He didn't need anyone seeing that he was a regenerator, and he didn't want the children to see the blood. He began cutting at the wire. It would take a few minutes since he was cutting at an awkward angle.

"Father-" Monica began.

"Shhh."

Monica shifted, hiding his hands from sight with her body as the thug returned to check on them. He was almost free. He began sawing faster, knowing his chance was now to take them out without revealing his abilities or getting an innocent killed. The last wire cut. With a twist, Anderson flung the knife at the thug. The blade hit him in the heart, killing him instantly.

The hostages cried out, but Anderson quickly quieted them, praying that the other three didn't suspect. He retrieved his blade and picked up the gun. It had been many years since he had used one, but he still remembered how. He didn't particularly want to use it, but he would if he had to. He stalked forward, his hunting senses now on alert. He had an advantage. He usually hunted vampires, these three were human.

Peering around the corner he spotted one. Glancing around, he saw the thug was alone. The gun would only announce his presence. He crept up on silent feet, covered the man's mouth, and stabbed him in the heart. Releasing the body, he moved on. Movement to his left had him ducking behind a shelf.

"Nick's dead!" cried the third thug.

Anderson threw his blade, killing him, as the fourth arrived. He ducked back behind the shelf as the thug opened fire. It had been many years since he had actually avoided gunfire, but he couldn't risk anyone knowing about his abilities, which included producing another knife. He whirled and shot off a few rounds himself. The gun felt clumsy in his hands, but his aim was still perfect as ever. The last thug went down. Dropping the gun and taking his knife, he returned to the others.

"Someone call the cops to have their bodies picked up."

They stared after the massive priest as he started to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned as Monica approached him.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He smiled.

"I wasn't always a priest."

"Thank you."

Nodding he left, picking up breakfast at a fast food diner.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: And we get Anderson using a gun briefly. Please review.<strong>


End file.
